Legacy of the Ancients: Unknown Enemy
by MxLionheart
Summary: A story drawing elements from many SCI-Fi settings, namely Mass Effect and Starcraft. This is the short story that brought my main project, the Legacy Trilogy to life


_****Prologue – First Encounter****_  
_Day 1 – 22:31__  
__Outpost Duty__  
__Melheime__  
__Private Etrius Leslie_

Etrius shivered. Partly because of the cool, slicing wind blowing between the barn doors, and partly because he was alone. The rest of Jade Squad was in the Farmhouse, playing the latest card game to come into fashion. It was probably another new variation of poker he thought, as always. Poker didn't interest Etrius anymore, ever since he almost lost his entire credit balance in a game against Jake Cooper back on Mars. He leaned forward and twisted a few dials on the set of radio equipment assigned to his squad, before sending a proxy ping to make sure it was working. To his surprise, he didn't receive a reply. He adjusted them and sent another ping. This time, he got his reply instantly. He breathed a sigh of relief, stood up and rubbed his eyes. Pulling on his overcoat, he went outside and lit a cigarette. The world outside was suddenly very calm, and the wind had almost completely stopped. Standing in front of the barn Etrius scanned the landscape. What he didn't see were the three black shapes stalking towards the buildings where Jade Squad was situated, from the tree line. Etrius sighed; it had started raining suddenly, so he stubbed out his smoke on the back of his hand before placing it behind his ear as he usually did. Turning around to step back into the barn, he was confronted by one of the three shadowy figures. Etrius shrunk back in horror, but the figure lunged forward with vicious and controlled precision – a 7 inch blade pierced through his torso forcing the breath from his lungs. The instant white hot pain shot through Etrius' body and he fell to the ground, numb all over from shock. He was unconscious before his head struck the cobbled flagstones that led to the barn. The figure let out a soft, yet menacing laugh, before removing its blade and turning towards the farmhouse; although he knew his comrades would have dealt with the rest of them with the same care he had just showcased already. He opened the com link on his wearable and told the others to dispose of the bodies quickly, he was going to return to the drop site and await further orders.

_****Chapter One – Besieged****__  
__Day 1 – 22:58__  
__Outpost Duty__  
__Melheime__  
__Sergeant Marco Burnside__  
_  
I glanced around the interior of the old church at the squad now in my command. Apart from my good friend Jeeves, and the radio operator Carlson, who were both regulars in my squad, I was in command of two 'Green-Grass Rookies' also. Tonight would be our first mission together as Topaz Squad. In my honest opinion, Davryk couldn't have chosen a better place to garrison the Third UHC Battalion. Melheime was a small, outer rim colony that prided itself on being the best producer of munitions, and other items, such as rifle scopes, and other specialised weapon parts in this sector. The real perk though, was that the planet was pretty much as far from a conflict zone as you could possibly get. As far as the UHC records went, The Hand of Argus hadn't even made it past blockade D, which was currently around 6 systems away, standing between the now Hand of Argus controlled world of Red Moon and the UHC controlled system of Veheim. I felt quite safe here, even with the scrubs.

"Hey Marco? It's just started to rain you know." One of the rookies said. I took no notice. What did rain matter? We were inside a chapel, with marble walls roughly 3 foot thick, and a roof made up of intricately carved Ferro-Plates (Which were relatively new at the time this place was constructed, which would have been say… two centuries ago if my memory serves). There was no way any rain would be getting inside, any time soon. I looked over to the communication stack that Carlson was attending to, and wondered what exactly he was doing. He seemed to be staring it down. I yelled over to him and he broke his gaze for several seconds, before looking back to the stack and replying with a swift and rather snappy "What you want boss? I'm kinda busy at the minute." I knew better than to ask, but I guessed the rest of the squad were starting to become as restless as myself too.

"You did bring your guitar right? Go fetch it; I want to hear some more of your 'insane shredding'. It is quite uhh... What's the word? Inspirational! That's the one! I'm sure the rest of the guys would enjoy it to. It's that or we get Jeeves to do some stand up comedy, and believe me, you don't want that." I said. I knew that had had the impact I desired as the rest of the squad was laughing so hard that it looked as if they couldn't breathe for their hysterics. I looked over and to my amazement; he had left the stack and was now over his pack, rummaging around briefly before pulling out his antique Fender Stratocaster – one of the only remaining to have survived since the early 21st century – and coming over to were the rest of us were seated, patiently awaiting his musical genius. The only other Fenders that I knew about were in museums, but none of them were as loved and respected as much as Carlson's. It gleamed, and looked spectacular, for an obsolete piece of kit anyway. Carlson let off some insane metal riffs as he called them. I remember him telling me that they were popular in the 21st century, and many artists used them. If I recall, he named but one metal band – Dragonforce. He said that he admired their technique, and so he had spent the past 20 years of his life mastering it. He played a large selection of riffs, and we were all blown away. He had improved since I had last heard him play, which was always a good thing.

Before he could play anymore, a barely audible crack rang out in the distance, and where Carlson's head had been just a moment ago, there lingered a red haze, followed several seconds later by the sound of his guitar hitting the floor and splintering into several pieces. The oak doors at the front of the church flew open and a handful of shadowy figures rushed in with automatic rifles covering pretty much every angle of the room. Instinctively, the entire squad threw themselves into cover behind the pews, before grabbing their weapons and providing suppression fire. I was quite surprised that even the greenest member of my squad could do that instantly, without an order. Training standards really have been going up I thought, before picking up my modified FN35 and taking out the figure closest to the door with a clean headshot, and ducking back into cover, just as the pew splintered above my head due to the others now concentrating on me. The fire fight continued briefly before the attackers abruptly retreated.

Cautiously, the others and I stood and assessed the damage. We had a KIA Radio Operator, and a wrecked guitar. Jeeves immediately set himself to closing the door and stacking pews against it. The other two caught on and helped him. I went over to where Carlson's corpse was and I swore under my breath. I carefully picked up his body and took it over to the altar where I covered him with my overcoat. I whispered more to myself than anyone else that I would avenge him. I turned back to the door to see that they had created a nicely defensible position from the pews and general objects in the room. I told Private Gregory to attempt to get an SOS signal out to HQ, and I went over to the barricade where Jeeves and the rook stood. I told them to cover Greg whilst I checked out the catacombs quickly, just in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I hoped we didn't, but it was necessary task.

_****Chapter Two – Assault****__  
__Day 1 – 23:16__  
__Outpost Duty__  
__Melheime__  
__Sergeant Marco Burnside__  
_  
I took the steps down to the catacombs three at a time. Barging through the thick oak doors was probably a bad idea at that moment in time, but speed was of the essence. The shadowy goons could attack at any moment, and I didn't like the prospect of leaving two rookies in the hands of Jeeves. I'm not saying I didn't trust him; I just didn't like the notion of it. I noticed almost straight away how stale the air was down there. It was warm too, which was quite odd. I couldn't give it too much thought though, as I had to map the tunnels quickly. There were three passageways here. I took the left one at random and started down it. I glanced at the plaques on the walls that commemorated the fallen. There were so many names. I wondered how they could fit all these dead people into such a small place. My earpiece buzzed. I tapped the button and I was greeted by the sound of gunfire.

"Jeeves, what's going on up there?" I shouted urgently.  
"The bastards have started their push back in. Looks like they have some heavier gear this time too. I see combat shotguns and carbines… just get back here quickly will you?" He shouted back, barely audible over the crack of gunfire.  
I turned and sprinted back the way I came. Clumsily I tripped over an exposed root that I hadn't seen earlier. I now had a bloody knee and a ripped trouser leg. I picked myself up and jogged the rest of the way, as fast as my leg could take me. I was now in the area at the bottom of the stairs and I could smell cordite. Someone had used some explosives, and I knew for a fact that we didn't have any. With a greater sense of urgency now I took my FN from my back and hopped up the steps to find Jeeves and Gregory in cover on opposite sides of the room. There was no sign of the rookie anywhere. I dived behind the cover that Jeeves was occupying and asked where he was.

"Bad news I'm afraid. You see how the front most barricades are scattered now? He was standing behind it shooting his heart out. He ignored my warning to get down, and well…. They fired _a rocket_ at him. That was when Greg and I took cover further back from the door." He said in a solemn tone.  
I nodded my head and peered over the top of the pew. There was roughly a hand full of figures there, each wearing the exact same thing. A one-piece black over suit and what looked like a speed bike helmet. All black, with nasty looking spikes. Just the sight of them made frightened me. It was like seeing something out of a nightmare I had as a child. I fired off a few bursts in their direction and drew their fire. I yelled to Greg to throw a Frag Grenade. I watched as the green orb arced towards the figures. To my horror though, one of them caught it mid flight, and tossed it over to where me and Jeeves were. I instinctively rolled behind another pew. Jeeves on the other hand wasn't so quick. I heard the crump of the grenade and his scream ring out. I crawled back around to where he was lying. The grenade had sent splinters and white hot shrapnel flying, and most of it had hit Jeeves in the leg. I was sick a little in my mouth, as I saw how shredded it was. I took a roll of bandages from my pouch and started to patch him up. It was this moment I knew we would all be dead if we didn't get out of here. I told Jeeves that we would fall back to the Catacombs. I yelled over to Greg to provide some suppressing fire and I carefully picked Jeeves up from the marble floor and supported him as we made our way towards the steps. My heart was pounding. At least as far as I could tell, Greg was doing a super job at suppressing them. Going down the steps was very awkward and twice we nearly fell down them. Reaching the bottom I told Jeeves to wait, I would go and cover Greg. I sped up the steps and slid into cover.

"GREG! YOU BEST GET YOUR ASS DOWN THE STEPS, NOW!" I yelled.  
I stood and fired off several rounds, but I was too late. As Greg started running, one of the goons had rushed forward. To my horror, he was carrying a shotgun. A single shot rang out, before the sound of Greg being torn apart by the shrapnel. I felt sick. I threw myself down the steps. No need to stay here much longer I thought. I opened the door and helped Jeeves through, before pulling the door shut, I slid the bracing across. That wouldn't keep them out forever, but it would give us some time at least.

_****Chapter Three – The Hive****__  
__Day 1 – 23:25__  
__Outpost Duty__  
__Melheime__  
__Sergeant Marco Burnside__  
_  
"Marco. I think, maybe, I could walk now." Jeeves said slowly. I let him go and watched as he took a few steps. I read immense agony in his face, but I knew he wouldn't say anything.  
"You sure you can walk?" I asked, just to be sure. He nodded. "I suggest we take the central path. As far as I can tell, the left hand one is a dead end, and so the right hand one probably is too." I continued. Again he nodded, so we made our way down the dimly lit passage. This passage was lined with as many names as the other one, maybe more. I took my flashlight from my pouch and flicked it on. There were cobwebs everywhere. And dust. The amount of dust was shocking, and as far as I could tell, it wasn't just ordinary dust…

Somewhere below us, something had happened – The ground had started to shake, causing Jeeves to crumple and fall in a heap to the floor. I crouched down to pick him up, but before I could get my arm around him, the floor caved in, sending us tumbling through the air. Several moments later we landed, and from the look of it, about 30 metres below our previous location. Miraculously though, something had cushioned our fall, but due to the lighting I couldn't distinguish what. I stood and helped Jeeves up, before noticing that our uniforms were slick with an unknown substance. It was sticky, and as far as I could tell, completely odourless. Foreboding pulled at my mind. There was no time for it though; I dismissed that as swiftly as I had dismissed everything else in the past few hours. I had this strange feeling that dismissing everything could be a big error on my part, but explaining my actions could wait I thought.

Down here, we were faced with two directions. I guessed the corridor was parallel to the one above, so we started walking in the direction we faced when we stood up. It was much better to just get moving rather than wait for the goons to find us standing at the bottom of a big hole. Sometime later we discovered ourselves in a cavernous area with a high domed roof. There was a distinct sound of dripping somewhere off in the distance. I slowed my pace and perched myself on an outcrop of rocks to the right of the entrance, and so did Jeeves. I thought now would be a good time to check over our gear.

My flashlight was beyond repair. I had 3 clips for my rifle, and checking my current clip, I noticed it was empty. I switched that for a fresh one, meaning I had even less ammo. On a brighter note, my earpiece seemed to be working. Although I didn't really see how that would help me at the moment, because that was strictly for short range communication. I looked over at Jeeves. He had removed his bandage and was attempting to pull out the shrapnel. The wound looked infected already. I knew we would have to get to an infirmary as soon as we got out of here, lest he would need it amputating. I stood and took the small hip flask I carried with me from my pouch. It contained the finest Vodka I could find at the Marketplace on this planet. I slowly unscrewed the cap, and ripping a piece of dry cloth from my coat sleeve, I applied it to his leg. I then helped him pull the metal shards out. He whimpered the whole time, but we both knew it was better than leaving them in.

It took about 5 minutes in all to pull the majority of them out. He held his hand up for me to stop so I did. I noticed how pale he was, and imagined the pain he was in. He was losing blood fast, and that wasn't good. I had to show him we could make it out. I held out my hand to help him up but he just shook his head. It was then I 'snapped' as it were, and my rank took over.

"God damn it Soldier. You've made it this far. Those goons could come at any time, so moving is our best course of action. Hell. I'll even carry you if I have to. But we need to find a way out of here. There is no way I'm leaving you here. You're the only member of my squad left. I feel it's my sole responsibility to get you out alive." To my relief he nodded and took my hand. He took a few steps before crumpling again. I helped him up and hefted him up on my back. He was heavy, but I walked. The running water seemed a good direction to head in, so I moved off towards it. It was then that I noticed how uneven the floor was. There were potholes, mounds of dirt, stalagmites, random rock outcrops, and even small pools of water, which were teeming with small insect life. That was quite odd I thought, but at least they weren't giant sized. There had been many rumours flying around the barracks on Mar'Serus that on the outer rim worlds, giant, man eating insects had colonised under the surface. I was hoping that they were just rumours, as the prospect of giant man eating insects made my stomach turn with horror. Still I strode in search of the running water, as I hoped that that would lead us out of here.

Shouts rang out somewhere behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw about a dozen silhouettes. Damn it, I thought. I moved as fast as I could into the closest opening in the cave wall and hoped it wasn't a dead end. The sound of running water had vanished with my entry in the corridor, but safety was a main priority. I carefully made my way through the dimly lit corridor before ending up in another large cavernous room, almost an exact replica of the one that I had been in before. Except this time luminous grubs (Which I now realised were what was causing the passage to glow) covered almost every space on the walls. Great. The rumours were true then. I slowly placed Jeeves down on the floor, un-slung my FN and assumed a tactical stance, just in case. I cased the room and saw an opening on the far side. I told Jeeves to make his way there. He nodded and lifted himself painfully. He made his way so very slowly over to the other side. Suddenly though, from the other opening of the cavern several large black shiny bugs had appeared. I raised my rifle and told Jeeves to get down, before placing a bullet into each of them, causing them to explode in a shower of luminous green liquid, much like a set of fireworks. It is strangely gratifying saving someone's life, especially when they are seconds away from being ripped to shreds by huge insects. Jeeves stood and carried on limping towards the opening. I followed a couple of steps behind. Then the grubs started to emit a high pitched screech. This startled me. I knew more of the insects would be here soon, so I ran to Jeeves and hefted him up on my back, before running for my life towards the other opening. I just had to get us out in one piece. I knew this was easier said than done, but I felt as though I was invincible. Maybe that was the animal instinct kicking in, or maybe I was going insane. Either way, I was fighting my way out of bug hell or I would die trying.

Several more Chitinoids appeared and I shouldered my way past them. I dashed down the corridor and took a left turn followed by a right before descending further into the network of passages the Chitinoids called home. Chitinoid. What a funny name I thought. Well, I couldn't think of anything better to call them at that moment. A few more skittered around the corner and I ran past them too. I paused for a second to catch my breath before sprinting further into the labyrinth.

Running Water! Somehow I had happened across the destination of the water from before. I set Jeeves down at the edge of the pool before kneeling down myself. I took a long drink. It rejuvenated me, but also brought back the fatigues that I had accumulated so far. I heard a barely audible hiss over the din of rushing water and turned in time to see a Chitinoid with a yellow pattern on its underside leap through the air. It pinned me to the ground knocking my Magnum from my breast holster. I could almost feel its pincers cut through my face. I struggled to keep it away from me long enough to wrench it off, but I knew that the bug had more strength than me. Shaking my head furiously to try to free myself, I saw Jeeves retrieving my Magnum from the floor. I stopped moving and allowed the bug to come between me and Jeeves. I just hoped we were thinking the same thing. Round after round pierced into the side of the mad Chitinoid's head, sending streams of hot blood escaping into the air. Some splashed onto my face. It burnt. I recoiled with shock and dropped my face into the pool.

_****Chapter Four – Talon of Argus****__  
__Day 1 – 23:48__  
__Outpost Duty__  
__Melheime__  
__Sergeant Marco Burnside_

I collected my thoughts before thanking Jeeves and reloading my assault rifle. Jeeves had stood up and was holding my Magnum out for me. I replaced it in my holster and thanked him again. He looked deathly pale now, even more so than the last time I checked. I really needed to get him to an infirmary, and pronto. I re-holstered my FN now and hefted him upon back once again, before proceeding up a narrow pathway. I hoped this was a way out, and to my surprise, it wound upwards. Things seemed to be going better for us already. I hoped I wouldn't need my weapons again. I reached the top of the slope and saw the sun peeking over the horizon. I could see the capital city in the distance, on the other side of a large forest.

Whispering into my ear, Jeeves said "Put me down here Marco. Please. I'll be fine, I'm telling you. Just get back to the city and tell Davryk. Then get an ambulance crew out here. Resting is probably the best idea for me…" I grunted my approval and set him down against the exit. I removed all my extra weight – My weapons, my pouch – pretty much everything but the clothes I was wearing. There would be no need for it now I thought. I placed it all down next to Jeeves, before turning and sprinting off towards the city, even though I was exhausted – a man's life was at stake if I didn't get there quick enough.

Reaching the tree line I heard muffled gunshots behind me. My stomach turned. Looking over my shoulder, but keeping my pace, I saw three black figures standing over Jeeves. I fought back a fresh wave of nausea and the tears that now streamed down my cheeks and continued running. I could feel their gaze turn to me and bullets whizzed past my head, impacting upon the dense tree trunks, sending showers of wood chip everywhere. I knew that if I didn't keep moving between the trees, I wouldn't get back to the city in time. A needle of white hot pain shot up through my leg, bringing me down to the floor with a crash. I ignored the pain and stood again, limping towards the city. Footsteps... I could hear the hurried footsteps getting closer... A hot breath on the back of my neck, and then blackness for what felt like a few hours.

_Marco opened his eyes to see a man standing over him. He wasn't wearing a helmet like the others, but he knew he was one of them. His face was white as snow. He laughed and spat in Marco's face. Marco just led there awaiting the inevitable. The figure looked down his sights but at the last moment turned his gun and brought it crashing into Marco's forehead. He turned to his comrades and opened the com-link to command on his wearable.__  
__"Major. That's the last of them." he said. "Good." came the reply. "Return to the drop. I'll send the signal when you get back." The trio dashed off back towards the caverns._

"So there has been no response from any of our outposts? Hot damn. I guess we should put the military on High Alert. Prepare the city for evacuation. It is the only reasonable course of action, seeing as we don't know anything about the size of the invaders force, or who they are. I'm pretty sure there is no chance it could be The Hand of Argus though. They are surely too busy helping themselves to the core systems. Jesus. How could this happen so quickly?" Captain Davryk exclaimed. He had just been informed by his servitor that they had lost contact with all of the outlying recon units, and they had more than likely been wiped out. He shooed the Servitor away before going over to his assistant. He explained the situation and she scurried off, to do as she had been told. In a few moments, the industrial capital of Melheime would become a flurry of activity. Davryk played the scene over in his head. Chaos. He reassured himself that there was no other way. Explosions rang out along the south wall of the city. Streams of Black Clad soldiers swarmed through the walls and began cutting through the citizenship like a hot knife through butter.

"Sir. We are getting a signal." The servitor said. Davryk turned to the screen as it came to life. A man wearing a sinister black uniform and a deathly pale face was staring at him.  
"So, you must be the man in charge of operations? I do apologize for not giving you any prior warning for this, but you have to believe me that there was no other way. We are looking for supplies and your planet was the closest." The man said, with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am the Warlord Sulphanath; I head the military actions of The Talon of Argus. And I have but one thing to say to you. All your base are belong to us." Before Davryk could say anything, the screen went black, leaving Sulphanath's fanatical laughs echoing in the confines of the room. The door flew open and a Talon of Argus soldier stood framed in the door way. Davryk turned to dive behind the console and was cut down.

_The battle for Melheime lasted all of 4 hours. The merciless coordination of the Talon of Argus rendered the defences of major facilities useless. According to the records, only an estimated 27% of the population was successfully evacuated. What percentage did make it into orbit where raked with fire from the Cruisers above. It seemed that the UHC had another enemy in the war for the galaxy. Nobody was sure of the Talon of Argus' incentive. Meanwhile above the planet of Mar'Serus, another Talon of Argus fleet had assembled, awaiting orders from the Overmind to begin another merciless attack…._


End file.
